Alfa con garras y omega de hielo
by DanyWayne
Summary: Logan llevaba una vida solitaria, lejos del todo, se prometió que nunca volvería a tocar a un omega, esos seres no merecían ni su más mínima atención, los despreciaba y su olfato los encontraba repugnantes. Pero todo cambio cuando le llegó la fría verdad, una fría verdad llamada Bobby, el cual mando las promesas de Wolverine al carajo. Historia YAOI
1. Capítulo 1 ¡Soy un mutante!

El sonido del hacha golpeando contra el tronco era repetitivo y muy molesto, Logan odiaba tal sonido, pero le encantaba trabajar en la tala. Su habano estaba a punto de acabarse, y el estaba impaciente por ir a casa. Logan llevaba años recluido de la sociedad, amaba su vida solitaria en su pequeña casa en el acantilado con una hermosa vista a las montañas.

Hace mucho que el ya no necesitaba lo que todos los alfas necesitaban, estaba muy seguro de su autocontrol, durante tantos años se había acostumbrado a sobrellevar aquella situación de una manera u otra. Él estaba más que convencido que no volvería a tocar a un omega, no había ninguna posibilidad después de lo que había pasado con su ultima pareja. Esos seres tan inferiores no merecían ni su más mínima atención.

― ¡Los veo mañana, hijos de puta! ― Gritó Jeff desde su vieja camioneta negra. Todos rieron y le respondieron levantando su mano.

El sol se estaba ocultando cuando Logan se metió a su pequeña camioneta roja y se dirigió a casa. El viento estaba helando más de lo normal, claro que el moreno solo lo sentía ligeramente. Era raro, estaban en pleno verano.

El camino estaba oscuro, la luz de sus faroles apenas le daban abasto suficiente para mirar tres metros adelante.

Prendió la radio, en la cual sonó una vieja canción de rock clásico. Se puso un nuevo habano en la boca y se agachó para buscar el encendedor que escondía en la guantera mientras golpeaba el volante al ritmo de la canción, cuando un estruendo sacudió el camino y lo hizo parar en seco. Se bajó de la camioneta y miró hacia donde un brillo titilaba ligeramente, podía oír como pedazos de metal caían al suelo y los gemidos de dos personas pidiendo ayuda. El olor a sangre en el aire casi era palpable.

Logan se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia aquellos sonidos a través de la oscuridad y al llegar al lugar se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir una especie de jet con medio frente destruido y algunas partes en llamas, era casi imposible que hubiera alguien dentro, pero los gemidos seguían ahí. Logan pues, corrió hacia aquella nave y cortó y arrancó un pedazo de metal con sus grandes garras que brillaban con las llamaradas. Entró y se encontró con el cuerpo de una chica, la mitad de él se encontraba aplastado por un gran pedazo del avión, Logan no pudo más que sentir escalofríos y lastima por la muchacha, la cual seguía emitiendo susurros de auxilio. El alfa rápidamente movió el metal y sacó a la muchacha de la nave, la recostó lo suficientemente lejos del peligro y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, claro que bien para Logan era tener la posibilidad de sobrevivir.

―Bo… Bobby― susurró la chica antes de caer desmayada. Logan no supo a que se refería hasta que escuchó un grito proveniente del interior del jet. Un grito de sufrimiento.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando Logan volvió a estar dentro del avión. A la primera no pudo oler nada más que la sangre de la chica dispersa por todo el lugar, pero luego lo vio, era un chico, estaba hecho de hielo y esta atorado en la parte trasera del jet, ese debía ser Bobby. El pobre estaba atrapado debajo de una enorme pila de metal y su hombro estaba atravesado por una gruesa varilla. Logan corto gran parte de la barra y sacó a Bobby de debajo de todo aquello, no sin que este soltara un alarido de dolor. Cuando lo puso a salvo, junto a la otra chica pudo darse cuenta de lo que eran en realidad. La chica con el mechón blanco era una beta y el chico que ya no era de hielo, era un omega. Logan se sintió asqueado, sus manos habían vuelto a tocar a un omega, algo que se había prometido no volvería a hacer, pero no se arrepentía de haberle salvado la vida.

Los dos sobrevivientes estaban inconscientes, heridos y sangrando. Pero no podía llevarlos a un hospital, eran mutantes y no eran muy bien recibidos ni tratados. El gran alfa no sabía qué hacer. Él no podía curar sus heridas y no podía moverlos sin agravar más sus heridas. Estaba bloqueado completamente, hasta que una aclaración le llegó a la mente.

 _¡Por dios soy un maldito mutante!_

Llamó a una ambulancia al lugar sin darle detalles del accidente, mencionando que no era tan grave, pero que necesitaban ayuda urgente. Tendría que obligar a esos betas a cooperar.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó al camino donde se les había indicado el accidente, Logan salió de entre los árboles y los amenazó con sus garras rozando sus cuellos. Como se había imaginado eran betas.

― Escúchenme, basuras. Van a salvar la vida de dos mutantes hoy, o ustedes perderán la suya. Soy su alfa van a obedecerme quieran o no ¿entendido?

― Sí, señor ― respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Logan podía oler su miedo y oír el ritmo de sus corazones, sabía que no tendrían el valor de revelarse.

La noche fue larga, llena de replicas y excusas, pero al final Logan se había salido con la suya. Aquellos chicos mutantes se salvaron gracias a la habilidad de los betas principiantes. El alfa no entendía el por qué su afán de salvarlos, era un beta y un omega, y no entendía su esfuerzo en prolongar su supervivencia, tal vez se sentía responsable de las vidas que intuitivamente había salvado o tal vez, con una remota posibilidad, todavía había algo de esa humanidad que creía perdida dentro de él.


	2. Capítulo 2 Violación

— ¡Rogue! ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! — Bobby gritó aterrado. La nave estaba cayendo, ese misil les había dado justo en el blanco. El impacto era inminente.

El sonido de la alarma aturdía a los jóvenes mientras las luces rojas parpadeaban y el jet no paraba de dar vueltas sin control.

Rogue se sujetó apenas a uno de los asientos traseros, Bobby luchaba por controlar un poco el avión y suavizar un poco el choqué. No lo logró.

— ¡Bobby!— había escuchado por última vez antes de que el suelo se acercara demasiado rápido y todo se volviese oscuro.

Su visión era borrosa, no podía sentir su cuerpo, todo estaba quieto y callado. Bobby podía ver como de los cables sueltos brotaban chispas y como de su hombro nacía una barra de hierro. No podía sentir nada más que una gran masa aplastándolo. Trató de moverse, pero el resultado fue tan doloroso que no pudo aguantar soltar un grito. Se quedó quieto y rogó por ayuda lo más alto que sus pulmones le permitieron. Cuando recordó lo que había pasado, su mirada recorrió todo el lugar que lo último que parecía haber sido era un jet y no encontró a su compañera.

— Rogue… Rogue — la llamó dos veces, la segunda con más desesperación. El miedo comenzó a invadirlo y no quería creer que su amiga había muerto.

Bobby podía sentir como sus ojos se iban cerrando involuntariamente y lo último que pudo ver fue la sombra de un hombre.

La luz era cálida, entraba por sus ojos sin piedad. Podía sentir su cuerpo adolorido y entumido. La imagen ante sus ojos no era clara, pero se iba aclarando poco a poco, tiempo después pudo distinguir la habitación pequeña y acogedora que lo rodeaba, la chimenea estaba encendida y una tetera chillaba encima de la estufa. Quiso levantarse… mala idea. Su hombro palpitaba con fuerza y su pierna izquierda estaba envuelta en yeso. Se recostó de nuevo, resignado y preguntándose qué diablos había pasado y donde estaba Rogue.

— Disculpen ¿hay alguien?— habló lo más fuerte que pudo sin que le doliera tanto el costado — ¡Hey! Ya desperté — gritó.

— Cierra la boca, con un carajo — le ordenó quejumbroso una voz gruesa y agresiva que iba entrando por la puerta de madera.

Pudo oler el humo del habano impregnado en las paredes desde que había despertado, y ahora conocía la fuente de aquello.

Un hombre moreno y fornido cruzaba el umbral con una expresión severa y malhumorada. Sostenía su respectivo cigarro en la boca. Y vestía una camisa de resaque blanca junto con unos jeans gastados. No podía evitar admitir que su presencia era atemorizante y hacia que su corazón de omega se encogiera y le ordenara correr.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— Le preguntó Bobby. Este solo prendió su cigarro y le pegó una calada mientras caminaba hacia la estufa y la apagaba bruscamente, haciendo que Bobby se sobresaltara. — ¿Quién eres? — preguntó nuevamente el omega con un nudo de miedo en la garganta.

—No te interesa — respondió el alfa, frio y cortante. Salió de la habitación y tras de sí azotó la puerta. Tal parecía que no estaba muy feliz de estar cuidando de él.

Aquel alfa de pelo negro y barba espesa era exactamente el tipo de hombres que Bobby trataba de evitar a toda costa. Pero algo en él lo había anonadado, era el primero de varios que no trataba de brincarle encima la primera vez que lo veía. El olor de Bobby, para su pesar, era demasiado fuerte, tanto que cualquier alfa podía olerlo a kilómetros de distancia aun no estando en el tan odiado celo. El joven se empezó a cuestionar aquellas cosas triviales que por un momento se olvidó de la situación por la que estaba pasando, de todos modos no podía hacer nada al respecto hasta que volviera aquel alfa insoportable, si era bien o mal intencionado, lo desconocía y su actitud no dejaba muy buenas pistas, si podía escapar o no, estaba totalmente descartado ya que claro estaba, no podía moverse. Él estaba completamente a merced de aquel hombre peludo y cualquier información estaba lejos de ser conseguida por él mismo.

Después de horas de soledad, las dudas lo carcomían por dentro, el cuarto empezaba a helarse ya que la llama de la chimenea se extinguía y la luz que entraba por la ventana comenzaba a descender. Se preguntó si el profesor sabría sobre el accidente y sobre su ubicación, obvio deseaba que así fuera. Pero lo que más lo tenía preocupado era el estado de su amiga Rogue. No sabía si había sobrevivido, cosa que esperaba si hubiera hecho, pero sus pensamientos realistas podían más con él, ya que él había soportado el impacto gracias a sus poderes, pero Rogue no contaba con los mismos dones.

Ya era caída la madrugada cuando Bobby oyó la puerta abrirse. Todo estaba oscuro, no distinguía a la persona que estaba parada ahí, sin embargo sabía perfectamente quien era. El olor que emanaba era tan fuerte y seductor, que Bobby ya estaba completamente duro antes de que el alfa llegase a la cama. Su semblante era sombrío. Bobby hubiese tenido miedo si su cuerpo no hubiera estado exigiéndole sexo por cada poro de su piel, su pene estaba tan erecto que le dolía estar por dentro de las pijamas. Bobby no sabía que le estaba pasando, nada jamás lo había puesto así, ni siquiera durante sus celos, ese alfa estaba haciendo algo que él desconocía y que hacía reaccionar a su cuerpo de esa manera. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tremendamente, dios eso no era normal, deseaba cualquier cosa que pudiera darle placer y aplacar su sed de orgasmos. El omega aun era virgen, no había tenido ninguna experiencia sexual con nadie más que su mano frente a un televisor. Ese alfa estaba manipulándolo con su olor, como le había advertido el profesor que pasaría si no se cuidaba, pero jamás se imaginó algo tan poderoso como eso.

El hombre aquel se desabrochó el cinturón y lo dejó caer al piso con un sonido sordo. Se desbotonó el pantalón y se lo bajó, dejando su grueso miembro erecto al aire, era enorme y Bobby lo quería todo dentro de él. Pero por dios, se estaba dejando llevar por los instintos más deplorables de su clase. Estaba extasiado, su cuerpo ya se había lubricado y su ano estaba tan dilatado que era doloroso.

Bobby se tocaba con su mano buena el miembro, tratando de apaciguar su excitación.

— No te toques — le advirtió el alfa — o no habrá de esta para ti — dijo mientras se sobaba el pene desde la base a la punta lentamente.

— Por favor — Rogó Bobby. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida, pero tampoco tan necesitado, el estaba consciente de que su cuerpo estaba bajo el efecto de las hormonas del alfa y por lo tanto por dentro ardía de ira.

— ¿Lo quieres? — le preguntó con voz ronca y excitada.

Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Bobby, su necesitad estaba peleando contra su dignidad. Deseaba con todo su ser suplicarle por sexo, pero su orgullo lo detenía, su conflicto empezó a ser doloroso, hasta que ya no pudo más.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Que quieres? Pídemelo y te lo daré — El hombre sonreía de un modo morboso y satisfecho. Sabía que el omega no podría resistirse.

—Métemelo, métemelo todo, te quiero dentro de mí — suplicó Bobby con desesperación.

El alfa se saco su camisa y se puso de rodillas en la cama, lastimando la pierna rota de Bobby sin importarle. Le bajó el pijama, le levantó las piernas y lo penetró sin más, violenta y despiadadamente. Bobby gimió de dolor y placer, pero más el primero que el segundo. Su cavidad no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de interacción. Su recto se estaba desgarrado, podía sentir como la sangre se deslizaba hasta las sabanas, pero el alfa no se detuvo, siguió penetrándolo, lo tomaba con fuerzas de la pierna buena y balanceaba sus caderas con rabia, una y otra vez, hasta que todo su enorme miembro quedaba dentro del destrozado omega, este gritaba de dolor. Bobby se vino, pero el alfa seguía embistiéndolo, las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Bobby y le suplicaba que parara, pero lo último que iba a hacer el alfa en esos momentos era parar. El hombre velludo rugía de placer, sus uñas rasgaban la delicada piel del chico, haciéndole heridas profundas. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de dolor para Bobby, el alfa se vino dentro de él, y después sacó su miembro del cálido interior del chico y expulsó semen sobre su rostro. El pobre chico estaba destrozado y humillado, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar y todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo de dolor, lo peor era que no había terminado del todo. El hombre obligó a Bobby a sentarse sobre la cama y puso su enorme y todavía erecto pene sobre su pequeña boca.

—Trágalo todo, como la perra que eres —le ordenó. Bobby no pudo reusarse, no tenía absolutamente ninguna fuerza para luchar.

El omega abrió la boca y sin miramientos el alfa se cogió su boca con la misma crueldad, ignorando las arcadas que emitía el pobre chico. Pasaron minutos antes de que Bobby ya no pudiera resistir más y vomitara el miembro del aquel hombre y sobre sí mismo. Sus ojos estaban medio abiertos, no tenía ninguna energía para mantenerse sentado siquiera, así que en cuanto el alfa se fue con cara de asco, cayó de nuevo en su cama y no tuvo ni siquiera la consciencia suficiente para darse cuenta del terrible dolor que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo.


	3. Capítulo 3 ¿Por qué?

La luz del medio día inundaba la estancia, todo olía diferente, el aroma en el aire no era el mismo, todo olía a sudor y sangre. Logan se levantó de su cama y fue a la ducha. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente bien, sin embargo se sentía diferente, era una sensación que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Algo presionaba contra su pecho, algo como un sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Qué demonios había hecho esta vez?

Miró hacia su pantalón y se dio cuenta que se encontraba desabotonado y en algunas partes estaba manchado de sangre. No. No. No. No. No podían haber vuelto, pensó que aquello ya era cosa del pasado. Claro que estaba equivocado.

Corrió a la habitación del chico y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo en un estado deplorable. El chico rubio estaba sumido en un muy profundo sueño, su pecho estaba cubierto de vomito y sus pijamas estaban abajo, dejando ver su miembro y parte de sus muslos. Su tez era muy clara, y dejaba ver las heridas que mostraban la carne al rojo vivo, estas tenía forma de uñas. Esa era la prueba irrefutable. La habitación estaba fría, demasiado, la chimenea no era más que un montón de cenizas grises que no proporcionaba calor alguno. Logan se apresuró a prender leña y a avivar el fuego. En otra situación Logan jamás se hubiera rebajado a atender a un omega, pero en ese momento la culpabilidad superaba su orgullo. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso al chico? ¿Qué clase de monstruo le hace eso a un ser tan débil? El llamaba débil a los omegas, pero se cuestionaba quien en realidad era el débil, él ni siquiera podía controlar sus pesadillas, tenía miedo, los recuerdos lo atormentaban cada noche y estaba asustado de ir a la cama. Por eso se había alejado de la civilización, el acontecimiento de aquella noche lo cambió para siempre.

Logan se acercó temeroso al chico, con miedo de que su cuerpo se pudiera descontrolar en cualquier momento y hiciera algún daño. Cuando llegó a la orilla de la cama, pudo ver su cinturón tirado en el suelo de madera, los recuerdos comenzaron a golpearle la cabeza violentamente, solo eran imágenes aleatorias, pero eran suficientes para asquearlo. Se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza en un intento desesperado de sacar esas imágenes de su mente, pero fue inútil. Las garras de adamantium salieron por su cuenta del espacio entre sus nudillos y Logan no pudo resistir más el dolor de los recuerdos. Soltó un grito de dolor y rabia, fue fuerte, grave, violento y prolongado, un autentico alarido de sufrimiento.

Por eso había hecho esa promesa, él se prometió que no pasaría por ese dolor de nuevo, pero ahí estaba, con un omega invalido y violado frente a él. La culpa no le cabía en el pecho.

Cargó al pobre muchacho con todo el cuidado que pudo para no lastimar su hombro y pierna y lo llevó a su habitación, donde le quitó la pijama que él mismo le había puesto a su llegada. El chico quedó completamente desnudo, vulnerable y tendido sobre su cama. Que dios lo perdonara, el pobre estaba llenó de hematomas y heridas profundas y crueles. Al alfa se le formó un nudo en el estomago y su pene se puso duro. El cuerpo de aquel chico era tan blanco y suave, tan delgado y delicado que no pudo evitar que sus sentidos de alfa, que él creía tener controlados, lo controlaran a él. ¿Qué clase de olor era el que ese chico emitía?, con un demonio, era tan provocador que el solo inhalarlo lo excitaba. No. Tenía que sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, era un alfa, un alfa pura sangre, no podía permitirse tan bajos pensamientos solo por el olor de un omega en verano.

Logan fue por un trapo húmedo y lo limpió lo más delicado que pudo. Pasó la toalla por el contorno de su rostro el cual se encontraba en un plácido sueño, y trató de no pensar en hacerlo suyo mientras dormía. Recorrió sus labios y la barbilla para limpiar el residuo de vomito seco. Sin pensarlo, mientras pasaba su enorme mano por el delgado cuello del omega acercó sus labio al trapecio del chico y entre abrió la boca lo suficiente como para encajar sus dientes un poco en su hermosa piel, pero que aroma soltaba aquel chico, no podía controlar sus pensamientos. Se alejó bruscamente y paró frente a la ventana que tenía vista hacia las montañas, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? Pegó su frente al vidrio y exhaló. Estaba a punto de morderlo, de volverlo suyo, él habría sido capaz de atar al chico a él sin su consentimiento, ¿Por qué ese niño lo ponía de esa manera? Después de unos minutos, cuando hubo controlado sus instintos, terminó de limpiar al chico sin titubeos y le puso su pijama, ya que él no la necesitaría por ahora. Lo dejó dormir en su cama mientras limpiaba la otra que estaba llena de sangre y fluidos. Su despiadado sentido del olfato lo hacía recordar el placer involuntario que había sentido anoche, lo que provocaba que su miembro se pusiera duro de nuevo. Se acercó las sabanas sucias que tenía en las manos al rostro e inhaló fuertemente, tratando de absorber el olor del omega y el suyo mezclados en la evidencia de un acto salvaje. Logan ya no pudo más, su pene le dolía, le exigía placer. Se dirigió a su habitación, tomó la silla que estaba en la esquina y se sentó frente al omega dormido, eso lo hacía sentir sucio, mal, pero no podía controlarlo. Comenzó a masturbarse frente a la figura del chico, estaba imaginándose el placer que sentiría al hundirse entre sus caderas, la calidez y la presión, el placer era magnifico, pero nada comparado con el coito de la madrugada. Movía su mano con rapidez y fuerza, desde la base hasta la punta, su erección se puso todavía más dura y tensa y después de unos segundos soltó un fluido blanco que le resbalo por la mano y el cuerpo de su pene.

Su conducta era vil, asquerosa, irreconocible hasta para sí mismo, ya no era él, el Logan que controlaba sus instintos ya no estaba, solo quedaba un alfa novato que se excitaba con el olor de un chico omega. Oh, pero que olor. El alfa no pudo estar más en la casa encerrado con él. Caminó entre los pinos y prendió un habano mientras el aire gélido le golpeaba la cara. Ni con el viento y olor del habano pudo alejarse de la fragancia del omega.

¿Por qué la repugnancia que sentía con todos los omegas no la sentía con el chico que en esos momentos dormía en su cama? ¿Por qué él había provocado que sus pesadillas volviesen y lo obligaran a hacer una cosa tan baja? ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué le recordaba tanto a los trágicos hechos del pasado? No lo sabía, no sabía nada de eso, pero no dejaría ir al omega hasta que tuviera las respuestas.


	4. Capítulo 4 Malas noticias

Dolor. Dolor en cada respiración era lo único que sentía. Él estaba despierto, pero no podía abrir los ojos, sabía que cuando lo hiciera se enfrentaría a la dura realidad. Cada célula de su cuerpo mutante aullaba con sufrimiento. Ese monstruo, ese maldito era el que le había hecho todo aquello, lo había ultrajado, había abusado de él de la manera más deplorable y canalla. En esos momento odiaba ser un omega, aun que no es como si otro días le gustase serlo. No pudo evitar que una lágrima le escapara de los ojos, la cual fue seguida por más y más, estaba desconsolado, no podía con toda la carga él solo, necesitaba ayuda, tenía miedo, ira, confusión, todo guardado en su pecho, pero lo que más le afectaba era la desesperación. La desesperación de no poder moverse, de no saber de su amiga, de no poder hacer nada contra el maldito que lo había violado, pero ya lo iba a pagar, no le iba a volver a pasar algo como eso.

Al final, Bobby tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos, y lo primero que pasó fue la llegada de un dolor infernal, parecía que un acido corría por sus venas, que un camión le había pasado por encima repetidas veces, jamás había sentido un mal como aquel. Se sujetó a las sabanas fuertemente y las apretó dentro de su puño para tratar de aguantar el sufrimiento. Respiró hondo, trató de calmarse a pesar de su problema y pasó más de media hora antes de que se atreviera a moverse de nuevo. Pudo notar que ya no estaba en la misma habitación, esta era más amplia y fría, pero la gran chimenea le aportaba calor e iluminación, la cama era mucho más grande que la primera y mucho más cómoda, había una silla a un costado de la cama, apuntando hacia él, se preguntaba si aquel hombre había estado ahí, deseaba que no. No podría soportarlo cerca de él, ya era suficiente humillación y abuso, no sabía que la primera vez doliera tanto, su trasero todavía ardía y sus muslos estaban adoloridos y completamente inmóviles, ¿qué había pasado después de eso? Solo recordaba haber vomitado y al alfa alejándose. Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso e impotente, ese hombre era despiadado y ruin, pero no volvería a permitirlo, Bobby se juro a si mismo que jamás volvería a ser tocado a la fuerza por nadie y mucho menos por ese animal.

El corazón se le aceleró cuando oyó unos pasos por el pasillo y después frente a la puerta. Sabía que era él, podía oler su esencia a bosque y humedad, era el alfa. No iba a permitir que se le acercara de nuevo. Bobby extendió su mano buena hacía la puerta y una ventisca helada comenzó a salir de su palma, se deslizó por el piso, congelando todo a su pasó, las bisagras de la puerta quedaron inmóviles, cubiertas por pulgadas de hielo. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para detenerlo, había podido sentir su fuerza la otra maldita noche, no era humana, definitivamente, él era un mutante. Al final pudo cubrir la pared en su totalidad con al menos veinte centímetros de hielo.

Pudo oír como el alfa movía la perilla con brusquedad y como resoplaba enojado, gruñó con enfado y arrancó la puerta jalando solamente de la perilla. Bobby contenía el aliento, ¿qué era lo que iba a ser el hombre? ¿Qué haría él si su plan no resultaba?

—Quita tu muro — le ordenó el alfa con voz firme y molesta. Bobby se estremeció, su instinto de omega le obligaba a temer aun que él quisiera hacerle frente.

—No… no lo hare, dime donde esta mi amiga — le contestó Bobby tratando de no sonar asustado.

—Voy a contar hasta tres —le advirtió el hombre en un tono muy serio.

— ¿Dónde está mi amiga Rogue? —exigió saber el omega.

—Uno

— Que no ― Bobby empezó a crear más hielo y más y más, creando un súper muro de por lo menos metro y medio de grueso.

—Dos ― contó. El omega temió, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su corazón.

—Si entras te mataré, lo digo en serio — Esas palabras no sonaban amenazantes para nada, y mucho menos para un alfa mutante. Bobby pudo oír una risa burlona detrás de todo ese hielo. Estaba aterrado, ¿qué clase de poder tenía? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que el alfa pasaría a través de su defensa y le haría pagar su insolencia.

—Tres ― pasaron segundos en silencio, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire. Bobby esta sudando en frío. Quería morir en esos momentos, sus latidos estaban frenéticos. Miró hacia donde antes se encontraba la puerta y apunto su mano hacia ahí, si ese hombre llegaba a él por lo menos le costaría.

El ruido del cristal rompiéndose apenas alertó a Bobby de la intrusión, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya era demasiado tarde. El alfa estaba sosteniendo su muñeca con demasiado fuerza. Su rostro reflejaba furia, ira que él jamás había visto en los ojos de un hombre, ¿qué lo había orillado a convertirse en ese monstruo? Bobby empezó a trasformar su mano en hielo y el cambio iba recorriendo su brazo.

—Es inútil, al llegar el hielo a tus heridas triplicaras tu dolor y al final no podrás transformarte — le advirtió el hombre velludo que sostenía su muñeca para evitar que le arrojara sus ventiscas.

Bobby sabía que el tipo tenía razón, pero en ese momento estaba atemorizado por lo que ese hombre pudiera hacerle. Aun que Bobby pudo notar que ya no usaba su olor, no estaba tratando de controlarlo como antes, pero aun así era un violador y un secuestrador, era un alfa enojado y peligroso al cual no le iba a confiar ni un segundo su espalda.

—Aléjate de mí —le ordenó Bobby verdaderamente enojado.

— No estás en la posición para darme órdenes, niño— le respondió con una ceja alzada y una expresión arrogante. Casi como si no se creyera que el chico se atreviera a siquiera alzarle la voz.

— ¿Dónde está mi amiga? — Le preguntó de nuevo. El alfa volteó los ojos.

— Bajo tierra

Bobby no pudo emitir palabra, no podía razonar lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo. Rogue, su mejor amiga, muerta, era algo imposible. Simplemente no podía creérselo, jamás pensó en la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su amiga, jamás se le ocurrió que ese momento llegaría tan pronto. De pronto, Bobby ya no tuvo fuerza para seguir luchando, su mano colgó del agarre del alfa y sus ojos vidriosos miraron al más allá, perdidos en sus recuerdos e incredulidad. Ya no le importó su contexto, no le interesaba lo que pasara con él. Rogue había sido la única que lo había apoyado y consolado, la que le había tendido una mano cuando nadie más lo hacía, ella era como su hermana.

—Tú querías saber — le respondió en tono seco y distante.

La ira, el enojo, la rabia, el odio, todo crecía en su pecho y lo desgarraba, derrumbando todas sus defensas y dejándolo devastado, ¿Cómo podían dos palabras tener tanto poder? No pudo aguantar la impotencia y está comenzó a brotarle de los ojos en forma de lagrimas.

— ¿Sufrió? — quiso saber Bobby mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

— Si, supongo que bastante — sus palabras eran crueles, punzantes, lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

En el rostro de Bobby se formó una risa incrédula, después la siguió una risa sin gracia.

— Vete a la mierda —le dijo Bobby con diversión falsa. El alfa se quedó desconcertada, el omega suponía que nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así, pero ¿qué podía perder ya? ¿Qué podía hacerle ese hombre que no le hubiera hecho ya?

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¡Tú!, insignificante basura, no vales nada y no tienes ningún derecho de siquiera dirigirme la palabra — su rostro estaba rojo de la furia, su mano se había dirigido al cuello de Bobby y lo apretaba fuertemente. Bobby permaneció imperturbable con una sonrisilla en la cara.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Eh? ¿Violarme? Ya lo hiciste ¿Matarme? Te lo agradecería, preferiría mil veces estar muerto que pasar un segundo más cerca de un animal asqueroso como tú — la expresión del alfa no cambió, sin embargo soltó su agarre.

— Pues lástima, porque tengo muchos planes para ti, Bobby…

El hombre llenó de ira salto por la ventana y se alejó hasta perderse de la vista del omega.


	5. Capítulo 5 Mi omega

¿Qué se creía esa basura para hablarle así? ¿Con que derecho le alzaba a la voz a un alfa? Él era su superior, su mandamás, se supone que un omega debe ser obediente, sumiso, debería temblar en su presencia, sin embargo ese niño no hacía más que faltarle el respeto. Pero por otro lado, Logan lo había violado, lo había obligado a mantener relaciones, por eso no había tenido el valor suficiente para castigarlo por su insolencia, ya que esta era causa de su abuso hacia él.

Logan fumó tres habanos antes de volver a la cabaña. El clima era fresco, más no helado. El viento le golpeaba la cara, colándosele entre los poros, el aire era limpio y relajador. Trató de calmarse mientras caminaba hacia su hogar, desde lejos podía ver su ventana rota y los pedazos de madera tirados en el suelo. ¿Cómo hacía ese chico para sacarlo tanto de quicio sin decir una sola palabra? Su olor ya era bastante retador para Logan. Esa maldita fragancia a tierra húmeda que lo llenaba de deseo.

Pasó una semana entera sin que se dirigieran la palabra, Logan se limitaba a llevarle comida y ropa limpia de vez en cuando, Bobby por su parte se paraba cojeando y sujeto de las muletas que le había traído Logan para ir al baño. Las primaras veces el alfa había oído gritar de dolor al chico mientras hacía del baño, se imaginaba que le dolería mucho ir al baño con su ano desgarrado, lo que ponía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de hombre.

Logan ya estaba controlando el olor del chico, contrarrestándolo con el suyo. Se abstenía de dormir por las noches si no se sentía seguro de sí mismo, para evitar volverle a hacer aquello al chico, no era que le importara levantarse y cogérselo y volverle a reventar el trasero, si no por su promesa, aquella noche lo había tomado desprevenido, pero no pensaba volver a romper su promesa. No quería volver a tener relaciones con ningún omega.

El alfa se encontraba sentado en su sofá frente a la chimenea, sosteniendo un cigarro en su boca cuando Bobby entró a la sala con la cabeza gacha.

—Bobby, que sorpresa ¿Cómo está tu trasero? —Le preguntó Logan burlón.

—Yo… necesito un teléfono — dijo en voz baja.

—Y yo una caja de habanos nuevos pero no se puede todo en el mundo— le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y lo miró, penetrando los ojos azules del chico con algo parecido a deseo.

—Exijo hablar con el profesor, para que venga a por mí. Ya no necesito de tu cuidado — Le ordenó el omega con una altanería que solo formó una sonrisa en el rostro de Logan.

—Pues puedes ir a buscarlo al pueblo, solo queda a doscientos kilómetros de aquí. Si te vas ahora puede que llegues en dos días — Logan se quedó completamente serio concentrado en el humo que emitía de su boca.

—Llévame —Le ordenó —Ahora, no tienes ningún derecho a mantenerme aquí. Te ordenó que me lleves a por un teléfono. —El omega había metido el dedo en la yaga, Logan no podía soportar que le dieran ordenes y menos un omega.

— Vuelve a tratar de darme una orden y te romperé la otra pierna después de follarte tan duro que te desangraras por el ano suplicando que te siga cogiendo, pedazo de mierda. —El alfa ya estaba parado a centímetros del omega, exhalando odio por la nariz, rojo de la furia. Se sacó el tabaco de la boca y lo acercó al cuello de Bobby —Tu eres mi prisionero, niño, ni siquiera pienses en salir de aquí, te irás hasta que yo lo diga, hasta que seas inútil para mí. Ahora eres de mi propiedad y si no quieres que muerda ese escuálido cuello tuyo mantendrás la boca cerrada y solo acataras mis órdenes ¿entendiste? —Acercó más el cigarro hasta que casi rozaba la piel del chico.

Bobby empezó a convertirse en hielo desde esa parte del cuello, pero Logan lo miró amenazándolo implícitamente.

— No

Bobby tragó saliva y deshizo el hielo.

Logan pegó el cigarro al cuello de Bobby, y lo removió hasta que se apagó. El omega gritó de dolor y se retorció con sufrimiento, para después caer al suelo. Miraba con miedo al alfa, con odio.

—Considéralo un castigo por tu insolencia, y una prueba de lo que puedo llegar a hacerte si me desobedeces.

Logan se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de irse se volteó hacia Bobby y le dijo:

—No trates de escapar, no llegaras lejos con esa pierna rota. Y si lo intentas te romperé la otra. — Con esas palabras se fue, y Bobby quien todavía se encontraba tirado y sujetándose el cuello, comenzó a llorar.

La noche pasó y Logan no volvía. Bobby no se preguntaba dónde estaría, sino cuándo volvería y de que humor. Solo agradecía que en esos momentos no estuviera ahí. Bobby aprovecho para tomar un baño y pensar. Tenía que salir de ahí y para eso su única salida era matarlo. Tendría que matar a ese alfa. El omega se la pasó despierto toda la noche, ideando un plan para escapar. Al amanecer oyó como la camioneta del hombre se estacionaba al frente de la casa e instintivamente se echó a la cama y fingió estar dormido.

Logan abrió su puerta y lo levantó.

—Levántate, tienes cosas que hacer.

— ¿Fuiste al pueblo?— le preguntó Bobby.

— ¿Acaso te dejé hacer preguntas? —le contestó malhumorado el alfa.

Bobby se levantó y tomó sus muletas. Logan le arrojó una bolsa de plástico a la cama.

—Es ropa y medicina, vístete y después ven a la cocina.

Logan se fue y dejó a Bobby contrariado. ¿Por qué de la nada es tan considerado con él? ¿Para qué lo quería en la cocina? Sacó la ropa de la bolsa y vio una camiseta roja y unos shorts flojos. El alfa había considerado su pierna rota. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Pasó media hora y Logan estaba desesperado. ¿Cuánto podía tardar un inválido en ponerse una camiseta y un short? Por dios. Se dirigió a la habitación del chico y este estaba atorado en la camiseta, tratándose de zafar. Su yeso se había quedado atorado en una de las mangas y su cabeza no podía salir por el agujero correspondiente. Logan exhaló y se acercó al chico, este instintivamente retrocedió.

—Quédate quieto— le ordenó el alfa. Bobby se quedó quieto.

Logan se acercó y le sacó la camiseta con cuidado de no lastimar su brazo.

—Siéntate —le dijo. El omega obedeció y se sentó en la cama.

Logan acomodó de nuevo la camiseta y empezó a vestir al chico. Sus abdominales estaban descubiertos, eran suavemente marcados y su piel era clara y libre de vello. Era hermoso. En un instante el olor del omega se había hecho más fuerte para el alfa. Su excitación estaba comenzando a surgir. La cara de Bobby seguía tapada por la camiseta, lo que evitó que viera la erección que estaba tomando lugar en el miembro del alfa. No. No. No. Se repitió Logan. No podía ser tan débil ante esos instintos, el tenía una promesa que cumplir, no se podía coger a ese chico por más que el pene le doliera. ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué tenía el olor y cuerpo de ese chico que lo volvía loco?! ¡A la mierda la promesa!

Le sacó la camiseta de nuevo y la cara de Bobby era de sorpresa, no sabía que el instinto del alfa había despertado hasta que descubrió en los ojos del hombre velludo una intención muy clara. Se lo iba a coger.

—A la cama— le ordenó el alfa con voz gruesa y excitada. Ahora Bobby estaba bajo dos presiones; la amenaza del alfa acerca de seguir sus ordenes y el olor seductor que estaba comenzando a soltar el hombre que hacía que Bobby se humedeciera en un segundo y lo hacía desear un pene dentro de él, pero no cualquier pene, no, el pene de ese alfa.

Bobby ya excitado se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a frotarse con su mano buena el torso y los pezones.

—A gatas— le mandó el alfa. A ninguno de los dos le importó la pierna rota de Bobby, pero por alguna razón no le dolía tanto. Logan se trepó a la cama y se puso de rodillas tras de Bobby. Tiró de sus shorts nuevos y después de sus bóxers. ¡Ah! Olía a jabón. Su omega estaba limpió y listo para recibirlo. Su ano estaba listo y a Logan el pene le palpitaba de excitación.

Logan quiso hacerlo sufrir un poco más y elevó sus niveles de hormonas para que su olor fuera más fuerte. Bobby estaba deseoso, su pene estaba erecto, y su cuerpo sumido en el anhelo. Dios como quería que se lo cogiera, que lo penetrara hasta el fondo, estaba gimiendo de fogosidad, lo quería dentro de él ¡ya!

Logan le paso dos dedos por el recto, paseándolos para arriba y para abajo, sentía como el cuerpo de Bobby se estremecía, era una delicia, quería hundir su cara en ese hoyo, pero más quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Se levantó de la cama y se desvistió lentamente, admirando el cuerpo esculpido y delicado que tenía delante, mirando como estaba abierto para él, solo para él, podía observar la cara de desesperación del chico y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Se masajeó el miembro frente al anhelante chico y se acercó a él.

—Tócalo— le dijo. —Vamos, es todo tuyo, perrita.

Bobby hipnotizado por el deseo extendió su mano y empezó a masturbar al alfa. Su pene era enorme, largo y grueso. Su mano no alcanzaba a abarcar ni la mitad del largo de su miembro. Dios. Joder que estaba mojado.

—Siéntate— le dijo el alfa y este obedeció. El miembro del alfa casi le rozaba la cara mientras seguía tocándolo —Abre la boca, te vas a tragar toda esta verga —Bobby, como si fuese un robot que seguía ordenes abrió la boca y se acerco al pene del alfa —Vamos, trágalo todo.

Bobby sacó la lengua y lamió la punta, dio vueltas alrededor de su cabeza y luego poco a poco fue sumiendo la verga dentro de su boca, sabía a gloria, a placer. La metía una y otra vez, cada vez más profunda que la anterior. Su mano masajeaba los testículos y la base del miembro. Podía oír como el alfa gemía de placer y sentía como movía sus caderas para penetrarlo más. Bobby estaba prendido, deseaba esa verga dentro de su recto desesperadamente, pero sabía que primero tenía que darle ese placer a él. El alfa lo tomó del pelo y empezó a moverlo hacia él, para introducirlo más profundo y a una velocidad más acelerada. Se estaba cogiendo la boca del omega como si fuese el ano, fuerte, rápido y sin piedad. Su pene se puso más rígido y un rugido de excitación salió de su garganta. El omega quiso zafarse ante la venida de aquello pero el alfa se rehusó.

—Trágalo, putita— Logan se vino en la boca del omega y este lo tomó con placer.

Se sacó el miembro de la boca y lamió sus labios para limpiar los residuos.

—Quiero que me cojas— le pidió el omega. Bobby estaba demasiado caliente, todo aquella acción lo habían humedecido más todavía.

—Oh, ¿Cuándo vas a entender? Mi omega, que estas completamente a mi merced y mis deseos para ti son ordenes, sin embargo tus deseos para mí son nada.

El alfa se puso sus calzoncillos, recogió su ropa y antes de salir le advirtió a Bobby:

— Y ni se te ocurra tocarte, porque si lo haces te castigare y será un placer para mi hacerlo.

Salió de la habitación, dejando excitado al omega, solo y con unas horribles bolas adoloridas.

Después de que el efecto del olor se fue, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que ningún pensamiento racional había llegado a su cabeza, la fragancia de ese alfa era muy poderosa, una que no era capaz de contrarrestar ni con el más grande odio, su cuerpo lo traicionaba y sumía su conciencia muy en lo profundo de su cabeza, dejando que el placer y la lujuria controlen sus acciones.


End file.
